Konoha Chronicles
by v-the-valiant
Summary: Summary: Kakashi encounters some serious trouble that may put his life on the line. Not Yaoi. Rated PG-13 for violence and language. First fan fic so be kind yet critical!
1. Kakashi's return

Summary: Kakashi encounters some serious trouble that may put his life on the line. Not Yaoi. Rated PG-13 for violence and language. First fan fic so be kind yet critical!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto...

Kakashi: (growl) Then why do you have me here on a leash?

Me: Cuz I own YOU! Or at least in this story I do

Kakashi: (rolls eyes) WHY did I sign up for this job??

By the way, this story takes place after the fight between Sasuke and Naruto. In my story, Naruto manages to bring back Sasuke.

'Thought'

"Speech"

explanation at the bottom

-----------------------------------------------------

'_Damnit!'_

Naruto's gaze kept on drifting from his post towards the clouds in the sky. His handsome eyes blinked to stop them from glazing over, spacing out yet again. Naruto had grown into a tall handsome man over the past few years. No longer was he the stocky young boy with baby fat. He grew tall and lean, his face strong, but with a soft chin that showed how sensitive the boy, no, the man really was. His hair was still the same warm blonde, but it had grown tamer over the years, framing his face rather than sticking up. What a contrast those stunning almond shaped eyes were against his tan, smooth skin! It was the same sky blue color as before, but now the shield was brought down. Endless laughter was seen in his eyes, but with sadness lurking behind the merry twinkle.

'_Why can't I concentrate today? I need to focus on the gate so I can complete my mission and move on to being a Jounin!'_

Even being Chuunin for five years already hadn't changed anything: He still hated guard duty. It had to be the most boring yet important job in the village.

'_How can it manage doing that? So important yet so boring...I hate this job.'_

Naruto pouted a bit, but then decided to give himself some time off by taking a little nap.

'_Tsunade Baa-san will be pissed.' _He thought with satisfaction while grinning mischievously to himself. He could almost see her in front of him, her eye twitching and vein popping out while reprimanding him for falling asleep on the job. He was imagining what he could say to annoy her even more when he heard a sound outside of the gate. Naruto shot up, berating himself for letting his guard down. Naruto quickly scanned the area, looking for any possible threats, only to find Kakashi leaning against the gate.

'_Kakashi's back!' _Kakashi was no longer their teacher, but all of Team 7 maintained a strong relationship with him still. Naruto was overjoyed at seeing his former sensei after almost a month of not seeing him. Kakashi had been sent off on a mission that was only supposed to last 3 weeks, but he hadn't come back with the rest of his teammates at the end of the mission. His teammates said that Kakashi said he went off to do his own business and he would be back the next day. When he still didn't return, nobody got too worried since Kakashi can take care of himself (being a top ninja in the bingo books has its perks sometimes), but there was still that underlying feeling of worry.

"Oi Kakashi-sensei!" After all these years, Naruto refuses to call him anything but that.

Flashback:

------------

_Naruto ran over to Kakashi.  
"Kakashi-sensei! I passed the Chuunin exams!"_

"_I know, Naruto, I saw you. You did well. It seems that you're not the dobe that Sasuke calls you anymore." Kakashi gave his infamous grin, smiling at Naruto. Naruto was the first of his students to become Chuunin, and Kakashi was proud of the kid's progress. Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed less than happy about it._

_Naruto grinned widely at Kakashi, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Kakashi-sensei? Think I can call Sasuke that now?"_

_Kakashi chuckled, "Naruto, call me just Kakashi now. You are no longer my soldier, but my comrade."_

_Naruto frowned, "No."_

_Kakashi eyed Naruto, "Hmm? Why not? You are now a Chuunin."_

_Naruto looked Kakashi in the eye. "You're Kakashi-sensei. Just because you don't lead me around on stupid missions anymore like picking up garbage while reading your dirty book (Kakashi blushed at this part), doesn't mean you're not my sensei."_

_Naruto turned around grinning evilly in search of Sasuke, waving goodbye happily to Kakashi. _

-----------

Naruto frowned, and tried calling Kakashi again.

"Kakashi-sensei! Can you hear me?"

Naruto watched in horror as he watched Kakashi crumple to the ground.

'Shit! What happened??' 

Racing over to Kakashi, he knelt down on the ground, gently shaking Kakashi to wake him up. Naruto noticed right away his labored breathing, indicating the struggle Kakashi was going through just to breathe. Kakashi's chest barely rose, and even when managing to force oxygen into his lungs, he trembled as if a huge weight was on his chest preventing him from breathing properly. Naruto looked Kakashi over to find that he was stabbed in numerous places, most of them quite serious. He also noticed how hot Kakashi's forehead was. The thought flitted through his mind that he had never seen Kakashi this injured, even when collapsing from overusing his Sharingan or fighting Itachi. Naruto slung Kakashi carefully over his shoulder and raced back to find Tsunade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really would like a review please...first fanfic so a little nervous here


	2. What happened?

Disclaimer: whines Do I have to do this every time??? No, I don't own Naruto....wish I did, but no, I don't....

Kakashi: Then release me!

Me: Hell no!

Thanks for reviewing everybody!

**Curlybear**: I made the chapter longer

**Shadow Spade: **Tall? Oh, I say about Kakashi's height.

**Prophecy Weapon: **Sorry, Naruto vs. Sasuke fight I just don't really have any good ideas yet...it will probably come out much later in the story if it comes up at all...It's just lack of good ideas

'Thought' 

"Speech"

# explanation at the bottom

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's heart was beating wildly.

_'Kakashi's in serious trouble...what the hell happened to him??? Kakashi is too strong to be defeated so easily and so severely. I have to get to Tsunade fast!'_

Naruto didn't even notice the blood that kept pouring out of Kakashi's side.

-----------------------------------------

Tsunade gasped in shock as she stared at the man being dumped unceremoniously onto her desk. Blood splattered over her paperwork, which she had been sleeping on. Although she was no longer rendered immobile at the sight of blood, her old fear still remained somewhat. She began trembling slightly as she glanced up at Naruto to ask what had happened.

"I don't know. Kakashi shows up by the gate and He didn't wake up when I shook him, he's covered with serious wounds all over the place, he's running a fever, and he can't breath right."

---------

"Yo Kakashi, where are you going? The mission's over dude, Konoha's thatta way!" Kakashi sighed and concealed his distaste for the annoying immature Jounin. He was skilled no doubt, but damn, he was _so_ annoying.

"I've got some personal things to take care of around these parts, so might as well take advantage of it while we're here. I'll only be a day late." Kakashi said, and left on his way to meet Jiraiya.

"Fine dude, deal with Godaime later! She's gonna be pissed!" His warning did no good as Kakashi was long gone.

Kakashi sped through the woods to go to town. He had spoken with Jiraiya momentarily before leaving Konoha. Jiraiya asked him that when his mission was finished, to meet him in the village nearby. He headed to the designated meeting spot...or so he supposed it would've been if they had talked longer. Where else to look for Jiraiya other than by a women's spa?

'_Right on target.'_ Kakashi chuckled as his prediction came true. Jiraiya was indeed sitting by one of the women's spas in the town gathering erm... research.

"So Jiraiya-"

Jiraiya cut him off abruptly, whispering angrily. "Do you want to scare them off!?! I need to get my research done! Come back tomorrow. It's the old ladies' turn at the spa tomorrow."

Kakashi sighed, but resigned himself to waiting.

_'That's Jiraiya, alright.'_ Kakashi thought smiling to himself.

The next day he came back to the spa.

"Jiraiya. So why did you want to meet?"

"Oh Kakashi, I think you know why." He said, turning around and placing a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Akatsuki? Naruto is alright right?"

"Oh yes, by all means. Only you are not." Kakashi's eyes widened with surprise as Jiraiya stuck a senbon into his arm. Kakashi fell unconscious to the floor in front of Jiraiya, who had just turned back into Kisame.

-----------

Naruto blurted all this information out in one breath, as if afraid to waste a few precious seconds. Tsunade understood the urgency of the situation and commanded the two ANBU by the door to convert her room into a hospital room. She gave them a detailed list of what they need to get, instructing one of them to get as many bandages as possible and to come back with those above all else. She quickly scooped up Kakashi, surprisingly light and delicate in her arms, and rushed to the room next door.

-----------

Kakashi awoke to find himself sitting against a cold wall, his hands tied outstretched on a piece of wood running along his back.

'_My head is throbbing...' _He grit his teeth in pain.

'_Damn it! I got caught too easily. Then again, this guy is apparently skilled. Not only did he act like Jiraiya, but his presence also felt like Jiraiya.'_

He was pondering these thoughts while getting up, only to realize he couldn't. Shocked, he tried again. His body protested every time he made the slightest movement.

'_Poisoned the senbon maybe?' _He thought, recalling the senbon and the moment of searing pain that followed. Not only did his head throb, and his muscles were sore and weak. He looked up at the sound of the door creaking to stare into the eyes of Itachi. Kakashi quickly averted his eyes, not caring to be caught in his Mange Sharingan yet again. Itachi came up to him and grabbed him by his silvery mass of hair, forcibly pulling Kakashi onto his knees.

Kakashi fought desperately, but his weak struggles were useless. Itachi laughed.

"Kakashi the famous Copy Ninja. They give you more credit than you deserve. As the illustrious genius of Konoha Village, you should know that moving would only make the poison spread faster."

Kakashi stared stoically back, not taking the bait.

------------

'_What is going on?' _Tsunade tried to steady her trembling hand. _'Hell, this is not just any jounin, this is Kakashi the Copy Ninja we're talking about! Who would have the nerve to go up against him, let alone survive an encounter with him?' There aren't many who would or could...'_

_-----------_

"What do you want." Kakashi got straight to the point

"Oh nothing really, just the information on how to release the Kyuubi. We understand that you were the Fourth's student. You must know a lot about the seal, for example how to release it."

"No." Kakashi replied bluntly.

At this, Itachi coolly kicked Kakashi in the chin, making him fly towards the wall and collapse to the ground. Kakashi felt himself being pulled up by his hair again, facing Itachi.

"I'll give you a second chance. How do you release the seal holding the Kyuubi?"

"If you want an answer, why not ask the 4th's teacher?" Kakashi spat out, knowing the answer.

"Jiraiya is...well, a bit of a handful. Also, you seemed to have a much closer relationship with your teacher than your teacher had with his."

"What makes you think he told me at all?" Itachi smirked at this comment.

"The Third made it quite obvious that you knew numerous things about the seal when he appointed you Naruto-kun's teacher."

------------

She worked deftly and silently, speaking only to instruct Naruto to get out the basic medical supplies she always kept handy. She quickly examined Kakashi, noting that all wounds except for one or two stab wounds were all on his torso. She promptly cut off Kakashi's shirt with chakra and the fabric surrounding the wounds on his leg. Tsunade spent the next three hours cleaning, stitching, and bandaging the wounds. Naruto waited outside patiently and worried, until Tsunade came out taking off bloody gloves.

"He's alive. Go tell Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto. They would want to know." Tsunade left to go back in the room so she could watch over Kakashi.

-------------

Kakashi gritted his teeth in order not to moan in pain. He had woken up on the third day in deep pain. The poison was wrecking havoc within his body. He could feel his strength weakening day by day. He could already hear Itachi's steps walking to the door and opening it.

'_Another round of kunai stabbing...It's like a game to them. Hit his stomach, 5 points, hit his arm, 3 points!' _Kakashi thought ruefully.

---------------

Naruto, for once, did not complain about his mission. He sped out of the room to tell Sasuke and Sakura. Hearing Tsunade in the distance telling him to change as well, Naruto looked down at his clothes in distaste. His entire side that he was carrying Kakashi on was covered in blood. Grinning mischievously through his pain, he imagined Sakura's screams if she would see him like this. In no mood for jokes, he went to go change first.

"WHAT!?! I'll be right there." Sakura rushed out of her apartment in alarm, running full speed to see Kakashi. Out of the three of them, she was probably the closest to Kakashi. Kakashi, although he didn't show it, loved all three of them dearly, but Sakura had always been his special little kunoichi.

--------------

After a while of interrogation, with Kakashi being non-responsive, Kakashi finally lost conciousness.

When he awoke, his hands were no longer tied and he was in the middle of a forest.

'_They gave up finally, and left me here to die I suppose.' _Kakashi, not ready to die yet, picked himself up with superhuman strength, and began walking very slowly back in the direction of Konoha.

---------------

Naruto went off alone to Sasuke's, who reacted as he usually does.

"Kakashi? Oh." Sasuke then ran off to the hospital.

Elsewhere, Jiraiya walked into Tsunade's room, eyeing her checking Kakashi's temperature. He stared in utter shock at the condition of the man.

"Tsunade?" Tsunade understood the unspoken questions.

"He has numerous broken ribs, 14 stab wounds, a punctured lung, several minor lacerations and bruises, and no internal bleeding. He also has a dangerously high fever caused by poison."

"Who was it?" Jiraiya looked at Kakashi, disquieted at how serious the situation seemed to be.

"I don't know who did this to him, but I've got my suspicions."

"Akatsuki."

"More specifically, Uchiha Itachi. He was the one ordered by Akatsuki to get the Kyuubi. I don't see why any other person would have a motive to kill Kakashi other than Itachi. Kakashi knows a lot of information that would be useful to them if they could get it out of him. VERY useful."

"Too much information, really. I see...it's about the seal. So why didn't they go after me? I was, after all, the 4th's teacher, and Kakashi's source of information."

"They research before they assume Jiraiya, you know that. You know very well that they would have a hard time getting to you. They also obviously understood the closeness between Kakashi and his sensei."

Jiraiya had a faraway look for a moment. "I miss him..."

Tsunade was surprised. Jiraiya decided to open up a little? "I miss him too...but the 4th died because he loved Konoha."

Jiraiya pulled up a chair and sat down next to Tsunade, both of them awaiting the moment Kakashi would wake up.

---------------

1 If people don't remember, Kisame's sword eats chakra.

2 Have you ever realized how they always poof back and forth (with leaves without leaves) and NEVER tell us the name of the jutsu? If anybody knows, please tell me (I mean the sorta thing Kakashi uses to show up with Sasuke in the middle of the Chuunin exam)

3 Yes, I don't like Sasuke very much...please don't flame me I can't help my subconscious!

Please review!


	3. The truth comes out

Disclaimer: Naruto will belong to me someday, but as of now, I'm trying to take over the world. Once I'm done with that, I'll think about buying Naruto

Kakashi: Erm, if you took over the world, wouldn't you also own Naruto?

slaps Kakashi over head

Kakashi: HEY HEY HEY WATCH IT!!! DONTCHA THINK YOU TORTURE ME ENOUGH ALREADY???

**I fixed the issue with the Naruto went to go tell Sasuke and Naruto thing in chapter 2. **

Thanks so much for the reviews!!! I really really do appreciate them, and I'm so sorry for the long wait! I must have edited this chapter 20 times...I couldn't make up my mind which story line I wanted to follow!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi wasn't surprised when Kakashi escaped. Kisame, on the other hand, was baffled.

"Why did you let him go?? You could've easily stopped him!"

"We wouldn't have been able to get information out of him that way. Kakashi would easily have died before telling us about the seal."

"So why did we even try?" Kisame asked, clearly confused.

"To keep his mind off the real danger." Itachi replied.

--------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade felt Kakashi's forehead only to be disappointed.

'_It's still burning...the antidote should've worked by now, and he has no infections...'_

She closed her eyes, sighing and thinking in frustration, his fever not willing to subside. Hearing a noise, her eyes flew open to see Kakashi shift uneasily, visibly in pain. Tsunade took the towel off of Kakashi's forehead to put a new one. She took the new one and wiped his face carefully before placing it back.

At this, Tsunade gaped at Kakashi's face without shame.

'_I guess the rumours about Kakashi having fishlips or horse teeth aren't to be relied on. Kakashi will be mad when I tell him I've seen his face.'_

She smiled wickedly at the thought of Kakashi actually getting up off his lazy butt and making the effort to appear angry. His face was quite handsome actually, pale and smooth with a soft chin, making him seem all at once more childish. Too pretty for a boy, truth be told.

'_Maybe that's why he always covers it. He's embarrassed. Then again, it might also be memories...the memories of his comrades' death.'_

She knew only too well how that felt, having a constant physical reminder of the deaths of ones you loved. For Kakashi it was his scar, for her, it was her necklace. Tsunade placed a hand over her chest where the Hokage's necklace used to lay with a tender expression on her face as she thought of her lover, brother, and Naruto.

Jiraiya, who had been snoring on the chair, finally woke up. Blearily, he stretched and yawned, quite loudly at that.

"Tsunade, let me take over for you. Go get some rest."

Tsunade looked hesitantly back at Jiraiya. "I don't know...I'm worried something will-"

Jiraiya cut her off suddenly. "Don't worry, I've learnt my share of medicine in my days, and you'll be here sleeping if I need any help."

Tsunade gave Jiraiya a grateful look before moving to the couch and drifting to sleep.

'_When did he get so nice...He's not putting some moves on me again, is he?'_

--------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Team 7 sat outside, anxious for news on Kakashi's condition. Tsunade had been out momentarily earlier telling them that he was out of danger...for the moment. She hadn't said it, but Naruto atleast, from being around the Fifth so much, could see the apprehension in her eyes.

"Tsunade baba-san, what's going on?" Naruto whispered nervously to her.

"Akatsuki." The simple word stopped Naruto in his tracks, his eyes widening with fear.

"So this happened because of me." Tsunade looked at him oddly as she noticed his face cloud over with anger.

"Naruto..." Naruto sighed in defeat, ignoring Tsunade's attempt at comforting him. There wasn't much to say, she knew, since he was right...in a way. As Akatsuki's target, his precious friends are bound to get involved. She kissed him motherly on the forehead before returning to Kakashi's bedside.

Naruto turned around, noticing Sasuke and Sakura obviously waiting for an explanation. He took no notice of their questioning glances, and sat down with his head in his hands, crushed at the news of the involvement of Akatsuki. Their involvement automatically put at risk everyone he held dear. His leaving them would do no good, he knew. Akatsuki would only use that to their advantage, using them as bait to lure him near again. Not to mention that –--

"Naruto!" Sasuke interrupted Naruto's reverie.

"I called you three times already. What's going on?" Sasuke and Sakura looked at him concerned. Naruto sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that day, trying to think of what to tell them.

"_I really am getting too old. If this keeps on going, I'm going to be the one being called a geezer." _He snickered inwardly at that thought.

"I asked her about Kakashi's condition." Naruto hoped they would buy it. They didn't.

"Naruto, we're not stupid. She already told us his condition. You look like you went through a windmill. You're...not blaming yourself are you?"

Naruto stayed silent, his head still in his hands.

"Idiot, you were doing _guard duty_, not throwing kunais at Kakashi."

"Akatsuki makes it all my fault." He was shocked when he realized that this comment came from his own mouth. Naruto said it unintentionally, the words slipping out before he even noticed.

"Akatsuki?"

"Nevermind."

"Naruto, what is _going on_?" Sasuke looked at Naruto incredulously.

"Kakashi is lying in the next room, wounded, and you're not going to tell us why?" Sakura whispered furiously, only keeping her tone down because of the sleeping man in the next room. Naruto flinched at this, groaning at the situation he got himself into.

"It doesn't only concern him!" Sakura's eyes blazed with anger at this comment.

"What do you mean it doesn't only concern him?? I don't care _who _it concerns, I want to know who is doing this and why! I know you know why, Naruto, and you are going to give me an answer!"

"Please don't make me do this." Naruto pleaded, his voice suddenly soft and timid, and eyes filled with hurt. Sakura's eyes softened in turn, stunned at Naruto's reaction. Sasuke stared, taken aback.

"_What's going on with Naruto?"_ Sasuke thought.

"Naruto, please tell us. I care about Kakashi, and I want to know what's happened to him. I don't know what you're trying to hide, but don't protect us." Sakura implored Naruto for an answer.

Naruto's chest constricted, his breaths becoming short and labored, and he stared determinedly at his feet. He noticed vaguely somewhere in the back of his mind that his hands were trembling, and he couldn't stop it.

"You...you...really want to know, huh?" He asked fearfully.

"Please, Naruto." Sakura's eyes were set with determination.

"Hai." Naruto took a deep breath to steady himself.

"There is an organization by the name of Akatsuki, consisting of S-Class criminals working in pairs. Two members of the organization...two members..." Naruto's voice began to shake as he gave a fleeting look at Sasuke, puzzling him immensely.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" Naruto shook his head at this comment from Sasuke.

"I'm fine. There are two members of the organization by the names of Hoshigaki Kisame and... and Uchiha Itachi. They are most likely responsible for all this, after vital information that Kakashi has regarding what they are after." Naruto paused at this point, nervously looking over at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened at the name of his brother.

"They are after...the Ky--...the Ky--..." Naruto's gripped his knees tightly, tearing the skin and drawing blood unbeknown to his friends. His eyes filled with dread at the reaction of his teammates.

"...They are after the Kyuubi." He finished in a small voice that they could barely hear. Sakura looked baffled.

"Naruto, the Kyuubi is dead. Yondaime defeated it." Naruto continued painfully, again in that small nervous voice.

"The Kyuubi is not dead. Yondaime only sealed him away...in...in me." His eyes began to fill with tears, afraid of what was to come, the certain horror and hate that his teammates would have of him. The tears threatened to fall as he continued to resolutely look downward, away from the faces of his companions. He got up suddenly, determination set in his cheerless face.

"You wanted to know. Now you do." His voice was cold and detached.

Sakura and Sasuke stupidly watched Naruto's back as he left the room, both of them stunned into silence.

-------------------------------------------------------

As soon Naruto was out of their site, he ran as fast as he could, not noticing where his feet were leading him to. In time, he dropped like a dead weight to the ground, trying to regain his breath and blink away the tears that refused to fall. When he looked up, he was surprised to see the three posts standing there as a tribute to all that Team 7 stood for. He crawled over to the third post, the very same post that he had been tied to as a genin. He leaned wearily with his back to the post.

It began to rain.

---------------------------------------------------------------

When Sasuke finally regained the power of speech, he turned livid eyes onto Sakura.

"Look at what you did!" Sakura looked dangerously at Sasuke.

"Don't tell me you didn't push him either, Sasuke." Her tone spelt death for those who didn't agree.

"...Atleast everything makes sense now. His red chakra, the way the villagers act towards him. That's why the adults always looked at him so coldly. They believed him to be the actual fox itself! He must have been so lonely." A tear found its way down her cheek as realization hit her what her teammate must have been suffering all these years. Sasuke all of a sudden looked older than his years, remembering the pain he himself went through.

"_Atleast I was not completely alone. I knew my parents, and even after I had betrayed Konohagakure, I was still a respected member of the village. Naruto lived alone his entire life and never even knew his family. Even as a child, he always seemed to be hated by the villagers, an outcast. I couldn't understand why at the time. Even after bringing me back and risking his life for the safety of Konoha, they still looked at him coldly. He was truly alone."_

"I'm going after him. I almost lost one of my friends, I'm not ready to lose another one." Sakura looked over at Sasuke, ready to join him.

As they raced across Konohagakure, one thought reverberate through Sakura's mind.

_"Were you afraid we would turn on you and call you a monster?"_


	4. The face behind the mask

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto! Do I look like a filthy rich person with incredibly good stories to you???

Kakashi: No, you look more like an evilly sadistic person who finds pleasure in torturing me frowns in distaste

Me: That's me all right!

**YAY!! YATA! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS EVERYBODY!!!!!!!! Sorry for the long delay in this chapter everybody, but as soon as that new manga came out about Kakashi, I just HAD to change the story I truly believe it is for the better as well.**

'Thought' 

"Speech"

Explanation at the bottom

Kakashi drifted slowly back to conciousness only to almost black out again from the pain. It assaulted him from every side, threatening to tear him apart. He couldn't breathe, let alone think straight. He gasped like a fish, vainly trying to fill his lungs with the oxygen it so desperately needed. Warm hands were wrapped around him, carrying him gently yet swiftly. His eyes slowly glazed over as the last tendrils of wakefulness slipped through with his fingers. Through the pain, he could see the fading image of golden hair and sky blue eyes.

'Kazuma-sensei…' 

-----------------

Flashback:

-----------------

"_Oi Obito! Hurry up! We're going to be late for orientation!"_

_A boy with untidy black hair and thick goggles over his eyes straggled behind a much younger (and very cute I must say) Kakashi. messy_

"_Che…I don't mind being late." Obito scrunched his eyes tightly and grimaced at his friend. _

"_Even if I am late, I can always just say you got lost in the crowd again."_

_Kakashi's eyebrow twitched._

"_We couldn't help it sensei! Kakashi-kun got lost in the crowd again! I just couldn't leave him there, I had to go find him of course!" _

_A vein popped in Kakashi's forehead._

"_Obito…" Kakashi said menacingly._

"…_and then sensei will just have to take a look at your cute little baby face and then he'll say, 'Oh poor iddle widdle Kakashi-chan! Were you scared? It must be hard for a 5 year old like you to get lost so many times in the crowd and…" _

_What was visible of Kakashi's face had been steadily turning different shades of blue, much to the satisfaction of Obito. Obito finally noticed that Kakashi wasn't listening to him anymore when Kakashi suddenly turned a deep shade of red. He looked around him to see what was drawing away his friend's attention. He turned around and came face to face with a grinning face and a wild mane of golden hair. _

"_AAHHH!!" Obito started at the sudden appearance of this young man._

_The young man stood up from his crouched position and looked with mirth at the two stunned boys in front of him. _

"_So is that what I will say after hearing a story like that? Sounds far-fetched to me." _

_A pretty girl with soft brown hair came out from behind him and looked with disdain at the two boys._

"_It really isn't too unlikely Kazuma-sensei. Kakashi really has gotten lost in a crowd before. No one's let him live it down since." She smirked at this last comment as she watched Kakashi turn an even deeper shade of red…if that was even possible. _

_Obito pointed an accusing finger at the young man standing before him._

"_WHO ARE YOU? YOU'RE MAKING US LATE TO ORIENTATION!"_

_He then directed his attention to the girl._

"_MIKOMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE TO ORIENTATION TOO!"_

_The golden-haired man laughed at these accusations._

"_You already missed orientation. I'm your jounin sensei and this-" He waved a hand towards Mikomi and the still beet-red Kakashi._

"_-is your team." _

-----------------------

End Flashback:

----------------------

The pain continued to hit him in waves, one after the other, not allowing him time to rest. But slowly, ever so slowly, the waves began to lessen in intensity, slowing down until a gentle throbbing superseded the agony that had preceded it. He felt more acutely the presence of someone caring for him, gently tending to his countless wounds. It felt different from the first presence, somehow. The presence had a soft yet strong scent that permeated the air, dominating over even the overpowering metallic smell of blood…at the same time, it wasn't overwhelming, rather having a pleasantly soothing effect. It smelled like lilies.

----------------------

Flashback:

----------------------

_The jounin gazed thoughtfully at the view of the Hokage monument that the roof provided him before turning around to face his new students sheepishly. _

"_Well, since you guys missed orientation-"_

_Mikomi shot Kakashi and Obito a glare. _

"_-I guess I'll have to explain it to you. Once you become genin, you are assigned to a team with a jounin instructor. The team, you guys, is expected to work together as a unit to complete several missions with their instructor, me, as a guide. Now we can introduce ourselves. Let's see…you can say stuff like your name, likes, dislikes, dreams…you guys get it." He flashed his sheepish smile at them once again._

"_Here, I'll go first. Hayane Kazuma, my likes are teaching and practicing speed in taijutsu, I dislike haircuts, and my dream is to protect this village. Alright, who's next?" _

"_OH! I wanna go! I wanna go!" Obito waved his hand wildly in the air._

"_My name is Uchiha Obito, my likes are sleeping and kunai throwing, my dislikes are annoying people-_

"_How can you say that…you are one." Mikomi muttered under her breath and Kakashi snickered while Obito remained oblivious to the remark. _

"_-and I want to become the best kunai-thrower in Konoha!"_

"_Good, good. Now Mikomi?"_

"_Hazashi Mikomi, I love lilies, and I hate sushi. I want to be a great medic specialist like Auntie Tsunade."_

"_Now Kakashi?"_

-----------------------

End Flashback:

-----------------------

Tsunade's heart lightened as she heard the two friends leave to search for Naruto. When she turned around, she was shocked to see the drastic change in Kakashi's condition. Where a moment before he had been serenely asleep, he now slept fitfully, his face contorted in pain and his hands clutching the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were white. He coughed heavily, leaving a small trail of blood down his chin.

"Mi..ko..mi…"

Tsunade's eyes widened as Kakashi's weak voice made out the single word. Her eyes filled with regret and sorrow as she thought back long ago to the young spirited girl.

"She was so much like me…" 

-----------------------

Two blurs flashed by as they made their way through the sleeping Konohagakure, unbeknownst to anyone. Their eyes searched diligently for a certain face, a pair of sky blue eyes and fair hair. A shimmer of something golden in the distance caught their attention and they raced off towards it. Assured that they had found the right one, they walked up silently to the sleeping figure. Sensing their presence, the young man stiffened and slowly opened his eyes to face a pair of blood red eyes. Naruto jumped up, suddenly alert, looking angrily at the two Akatsuki members before him.

"Naruto-kun…come with us." Naruto replied evenly to Itachi.

"Nah, no thanks, I don't really want to become a science experiment." Kisame laughed with abandon at Naruto's comment.

"Kid, that wasn't a request. That was a command." Naruto frowned and ran towards Kisame to attack him.

"I don't think so!"

Kisame swung his sword easily towards Naruto, tearing the flesh on his shoulder. Naruto got up and ran towards Kisame again, managing to dodge his sword and get a punch in when…he felt nothing but air. Kisame reappeared next to Naruto and landed a well-placed kick in his stomach. Naruto, with blood dripping from his mouth, eyed Kisame wearily.

"Better stop staring, kid. No matter how long you stand there, you're not gonna find a weak spot."

"Who said I'm looking for a weak spot?" Naruto grinned dangerously as a clone jumped out and grabbed ahold of Kisame.

"Rasengan!"

When the smoke cleared, Naruto surveyed with satisfaction the destruction before him.

"One down, one to…WHA-ugh"

The smoke cleared, revealing trees reduced to splinters and…a log? By the time Naruto realized it was Kawarimi, it was too late. Kisame punched Naruto with so much force that he cracked three trees before stopping.

"Use the Kyuubi already kid, and save us a lot of trouble."

Naruto's eyes flew open.

"No! I swore off using the Kyuubi's power. I'm going to make it to Hokage on my own power, not on some stupid fox's!"

"I don't care what your reasons are for not using your resources, but if you don't use it now, you will…

------------------------------------

Flashback:

-----------------------------------

"_You're late, Obito." Kakashi remarked disdainfully._

"_Aw, c'mon, I have a good reason for it!" Obito pleaded uselessly._

"_Kakashi, I'm sure Obito had a good reason for it. Isn't that right Obito?" Kazuma interceded between the two boys._

"_Just like the last time. And the time before that. And say, while we're at it, how about the last two weeks? You should be angry at Obito. The shinobi that do not follow the rules and regulations are trash."_

_Obito looked angrily at Kakashi. _

"_Stop saying that! It's always rules this, rules that, with you! Trash are those who give up! That's what real trash is!"_

"_Hey guys, look at this gorgeous lily over here!" Mikomi called the boys over, who had momentarily forgotten about their squabble at her shout of glee. _

"_Another flower for us to look at…bet it looks just the same as the last one." Obito muttered to Kakashi._

"_They're all supposed to since they all belong to the same genre of flowers, the lily." Mikomi, having heard Obito, replied. _

"_This one is the most beautiful yet, Mikomi." Kazuma bent down to inspect the flower more closely and breathed in the fragrance of the exquisite flower. _

_Kakashi whispered into Obito's ear, their quarrel completely forgotten now, as always. "How did he become Yondaima again? What a girl…"_

_Kakashi found himself hanging from a kunai on a tree the next moment and fiercely looked at Kazuma who was innocently conversing with Mikomi as if nothing had happened. Obito, on the other hand, pointed at Kakashi and began laughing hysterically._

"_Ho ho, that's why he's Yondaime!" _

"_Urusai 1. Just help me get down." _

"_Hn, no way am I helping a stuck-up kid like you!"_

"_Well, atleast I'M not infamous the clumsy and talentless Uchiha!" Kakashi shot back._

_Obito looked truly hurt at that last retort for a moment before locking it away, Kakashi completely failing to notice it. They continued to hurl insults at one another as Mikomi and Kazuma looked on. Mikomi looked up despondently to Kazuma, still holding the elegant flower in her slender hands._

"Didn't they use to be friends?"  
Kazuma's sapphire eyes, filled with disappointment, looked straight into Mikomi's golden ones. He whispered in a quiet voice laden with sorrow as he looked back at the two quarrelling boys, one aloof and distant, the other irresponsible and reckless. 

"_What happened to teamwork?"_

----------------------------------

"…die."

Fear flickered across Naruto's features only for them to harden in determination once more as he said his signature line.

"Don't underestimate me!"

"Kisame…let me handle this one. We need to be done quickly." Itachi's emotionless eyes looked over at Naruto.

"Itachi-sama…I can handle this for—"

"I will take care of this, Kisame."

"_Damnit, this is really bad…Kisame I can take care of, but Itachi..."_ Naruto could feel the doubt gnawing at his heart as Itachi approached him menacingly. Before Naruto even noticed what was happening, he felt his ribs snap like twigs under the force of Itachi's blow. Itachi grabbed him by the neck and slowly began to squeeze the air out of him.

Naruto struggled vainly against the Uchiha's iron-like grip. As his head began to pound and vision to fade, he felt a sharp ache in his lower abdomen which he registered vaguely to be a kunai. Had he had access to oxygen, he would've gasped in pain. Instead, he writhed in the air as Itachi raised him from the ground. Naruto's struggles became increasingly weaker until it completely stopped, his hand loosening its grip on Itachi's arm and falling to his side. Naruto crumpled to the ground lifeless.

"_Incredible…he defeated his body's natural instinct to protect him of releasing the Kyuubi's power. Even the Shukaku kid, with a tangible sort of protection, was unable to accomplish this. It's still a pity…I should've liked to see the extent of his mastery over the Kyuubi's chakra."_

He bent down to pick up the comatose Naruto only to jump out of the way as shuriken came flying in his direction.

"Uchiha Itachi. You've ruined my life enough as it is. Will you ruin it more?"

Sasuke stated this more as a challenge to his older brother than as a question. Sakura began running towards Naruto, only to be stopped by Kisame. Sakura's anger palpably flowed off of her.

"Get…out…of…my…way." Her voice was dangerously calm and soft.

"Do as she says Kisame. We are not here to engage in combat, only to retrieve Naruto. Our mission has failed for the time being." Itachi's face remained expressionless as he said this.

Sakura pushed past Kisame to tend to her fallen comrade. Itachi faced his younger brother.

"Give Kakashi this message, little brother. Answer what we ask, or there will be consequences more severe than this one for the Fourth Hokage's legacy."

Itachi's cryptic answer was invented in such a way so that only its recipient would understand its full meaning. Sasuke moved forward to reply only to find that both Akatsuki members were gone already. Sasuke frowned, trying to decipher the meaning behind the mysterious message, until a voice brought him back to reality.

"Sasuke! We have to get Naruto to Gondaime _now!" _The panic in Sakura's voice put Sasuke on the edge, worrying for Naruto's very survival.

Sasuke, the stronger of the two, hoisted him onto his shoulder with care. Not a word passed between the two as they headed towards the only person who could possibly help Naruto now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 Urusai means 'shut up' in Japanese. Just in case

**Saki-kun: Thank you SOO much for bringing that to my attention…seems like I forgot to use the updated copy and kept on adding on to the old one . If you look later, Kakashi refers to Obito as an Uchiha, so I did meant him to have that last name…one of those bloopers. **


End file.
